


Finding You

by vanilladippeddonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladippeddonuts/pseuds/vanilladippeddonuts
Summary: Nicole Haught, small town mechanic finds herself working late one night when Waverly Earp, city girl comes into her shop with car trouble. Instead of turning her away, Nicole offers to take a look at her car. But did she get more than she bargained for?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this one came about right [here.](https://vanilladippeddonutswrites.tumblr.com/post/179031926370/that-lesbian-cyberguard) It was request and one I want to explore more. I was just going to Oneshot this but I felt like it had more potential. This one also goes out to [her.](https://that-lesbian-cyberguard.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also suck at the summary part.

Purgatory was the smallest town that Waverly Earp had ever been in. There wasn’t even a Starbucks! Why on earth her sister would decide to settle in this small shit whole of a town, Waverly would never know. Calgary was so much better, a lot more places also. It seemed like everything around here closed when the sun went down. It made no sense to the brunette. She hummed along to the radio but that was when her car just stopped out of nowhere. “What the hell?”

That was when she realized that she had no idea what to do. Maybe she could call Wynonna to help. That was when she spotted the sign saying there was a garage a mile or so up the road. “Come on, baby. We can do this.” The old 1992 Jeep Wrangler had been her baby since high school. Turning the key a couple of times, that was when the Jeep started back up, she drove it with it slowly, hoping to hell the garage was still open. Parking it right outside, she got out and moved over to the door and tried it. Thankfully it opened. “Hello?” Waverly called out.

Working late was never fun, but then again Nicole was the boss and the only best mechanic within miles. She had been working on cars since she was able to pick up a wrench thanks to her father. So working on cars was her passion actually, she even went to school for it. Coming back to Purgatory to run the family business though wasn’t an idea choice but she did it. Hearing a voice, Nicole stopped working on the car she had been working on. “In here. Come on back.”

Hearing the voice, Waverly followed it into the shop, but she was extremely careful. “Can you help me with my car?” She asked the person once she found them.

The redhead turned around, grabbing the towel nearest to her, she wiped off her face the best she could. “Yeah, this is a garage after all. Mind telling me what happened?” Nicole questioned, she couldn’t help but eye Waverly a little bit. Hoping it wasn’t noticeable that she was checking the brunette out.

That was when Waverly noticed that the person was a woman. And not just a plain Jane type of a woman but she was hot, covered in grease and everything. Just overall hot even in the jumpsuit. The brunette forgot how to talk for a moment, before shaking her head slightly. “Right, she just stopped. I was driving and she just stopped and had a hard time turning back on.”

“Sounds like the alternator but let’s go have a look. Get in, pop the hood and then start your car for me.” Nicole told her, heading outside with the brunette. Watching her do what Nicole told her to do, the redhead leaned her head under the hood to listen.

Waverly did her best to start to the Jeep, it took her five tries. She cut it off completely and went over to Nicole. “So?”

“It could be the starter and alternator. I’ll pull it into the shop and work on it first thing in the morning.” It was pretty late and Nicole did want to close up this way she could get a couple hours of sleep before opening the shop back up. “Keys?”

Waverly groaned a little bit at Nicole’s words and handed her keys over to the redhead. “That is just great.” She muttered. Luckily she had all weekend. Hopefully the Jeep would be done by Sunday.

“Do you want to call someone to pick you up? Or I can take you to the nearest hotel.” Nicole offered.

Waverly took out her phone and checked the time. When she had left Wynonna’s place, the older brunette was on her second bottle of whiskey so there was no way she was coming to get her. “Actually, a ride would be nice. I can give you directions to where I need to go I think.”

Nicole nodded her head. “I can do that. Just let me get cleaned up and out of these overalls. You can wait inside. I trust you aren’t going to steal anything of mine.” She joked lightly as they moved inside, Nicole getting the door for her. “I’m Nicole, by the way. Nicole Haught.”

“Pleasure meeting you, Nicole. I’m Waverly Earp.” Waverly smiled over at her for a moment, holding out her hand. Nicole shook it gently and Waverly shook her hand back. Noticing that Nicole gave her hand a light squeeze before pulling her hand back. “I’ll just wait here.”

“Sounds good. Shouldn’t be that long. There are some old magazines if you get bored.” The redhead smiled over at her before disappearing into the back to get changed.


	2. Breakfast & Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Haught, small town mechanic finds herself working late one night when Waverly Earp, city girl comes into her shop with car trouble. Instead of turning her away, Nicole offers to take a look at her car. But did she get more than she bargained for?
> 
> Sooo this one came about right [here.](https://vanilladippeddonutswrites.tumblr.com/post/179031926370/that-lesbian-cyberguard) It was request and one I want to explore more. I was just going to Oneshot this but I felt like it had more potential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets Wynonna in the next chapter. Just to clarify some things, the Earp sisters did not grow up in Purgatory, they are from the city.

“Ready?” Nicole asked, coming out from the back. She was changed into her normal street clothes, and she actually cleaned up. She had a Stetson on her head.

Waverly glanced up from the magazine and stood up. She couldn’t deny that there was an attraction towards the redhead. “Yup. Warning it’s a bit of town though.”

“That’s fine, ma’am.” Nicole didn’t mind really, heading over to the front door, she opened it for Waverly. Once the brunette walked out, she locked up the shop before going over to her truck and getting the passenger door for Waverly.

“Thank you again.” She gave the redhead a polite smile before she got into the pickup truck.

Nicole nodded her head before she got into the driver side, starting it up she pulled out and started to drive. “So Waverly, I haven’t seen you around here before and I grew up in Purgatory. Where are you from?”

Waverly glanced over at her for a moment, giving her directions first before answering her question. “I’m from the big city also known as Calgary. My sister just moved here actually. I was just helping her move and well you know the story with my car.”

“Which I’m going to get started right away tomorrow for you.” Nicole followed the directions, the two fell into a comfortable conversation. Twenty minutes later, Nicole pulled up to the Homestead. “You were right, that was a bit of a drive. But I didn’t mind the company.” She smiled.

Waverly sat in the passenger side, looking over at Nicole for a moment. “Well thank you for everything actually.” Leaning over, she kissed her cheek gently. “And thank you for fixing my Jeep. I’ll see you tomorrow, and hopefully you’ll have good news for me regarding my car.” Getting out, she moved over to the front door. Turning around for a moment, she waved to Nicole before she went inside.

Nicole waved back at her, watching her go inside before she tossed her car in reverse and pulled away from the Homestead, going back to her own place. Her thoughts were on Waverly for some reason. She honestly, had no idea why but she felt like Waverly Earp was something special.

* * *

The next day, Nicole woke up and did her daily routine, which consisted her of feeding the pigs, and horses. Gus McCready joined her soon enough. “I’m heading in early today, Gus. Some woman came in last night, needing her car looked at.”

“Alright, darlin’ Curtis should be out here soon enough and Champ should be here soon also. You go on now.” Gus said this as she took the feed for the chicken from Nicole.

Nicole was thankful for the McCready’s, they had been taking care of her since her father had passed away. They even set her up in the old barn which she had fixed up and made a into like a small little house for herself. “Call me if y'all need somethin’.”

“Thank you. But go on, and that garage open.” Gus nodded her head, and that was when Nicole left. The older woman watched her get into her truck. She had taken care of Nicole long before her father passed, more like since her mother passed when Nicole was five years old.

* * *

“Do you think you could take me to town? I need to go to the auto shop. They have my Jeep.” Waverly said this as she looked over her shoulder at her hungover sister. “She kinda of gave out on me last night, you were passed out and the owner of the auto shop gave me a ride home.”

Wynonna sipped on her coffee, doing her best to not let the hangover get to her. “Well that was nice of him to do.”

“Her.” Waverly correctly. “The owner is a woman.”

“Oh, my bad. But yeah, I can totally take you to town. Check on your Jeep, besides I have some things I need to get in town. You know like food, more whiskey and things like that. But first shower.” Wynonna got up from the table, at least they had coffee. “Be ready in thirty minutes or so.”

Waverly nodded her head, luckily she had gotten up earlier to take a shower and get ready herself. So all that was left to do was wait for her sister. As she waited, she sat on the couch and started flipping through some of her homework that she had neglected.

Thirty minutes later, Wynonna came down the stairs much better then when she had gone up them. “Ready? We can murder a stack of pancakes before we go and check on your car.”

Waverly marked her page before she closed the book and nodded her head before heading towards the door. “That actually sounds really good. Come on, let’s get going.”

The sisters left, heading into their first stop was to the local diner this way they could get something to eat. Of course they made light hearted conversation, had some laughs. Paying the bill, they left the diner.

“I’m going to drop you off and then go and find the grocery store which shouldn’t be that hard given how small this town is.” Wynonna went over to her truck with Waverly and they both got in. She drove to the garage and let Waverly get out. “Text me when you are ready, and I’ll come and get you.”

“Alright, alright.” Waverly had already seen that her Jeep wasn’t in sight at all.

* * *

Moving inside, she went up to the counter and was surprised when she seen the raven haired woman sitting behind the desk. “Excuse me?”

Jolene looked up from the computer screen, and over at Waverly. “Yes?”

“Is Nicole in?” Waverly asked, nervously.

“She is. And you are?”

“Waverly, Waverly Earp she’s umm—working on my car.”

Not even a moment later, Nicole came into the front. Her baseball cap was backward and there was some grease on her cheek. “Jo, can you call the shop in Banff and see if they have an alternator and starter for a ’92 Jeep Wrangler?”

“Sure thing, sweetie.”

“Hey.” Waverly spoke when Nicole came in. Of course she noticed the grease on Nicole’s cheeky and the fact that the redhead was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight a muscle tank. Which showed off her upper arms.

“I’ve told you before not to call me sweetie.” Rolling her eyes a little bit, that was when she heard Waverly’s voice, the redhead smiled while glancing over at her. “Hey. I was actually just working on your car. If Banff has the part I need should have you back on the road by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Really? That’s great because I have class on Tuesday afternoon and it’s like a couple hours drive from here. I go to Calgary University.”

“Impressive. What are you studying?” Nicole asked, as they moved onto the shop floor.

“History is major with a minor in Ancient Cultures and Languages.”

“Very impressive. I have a degree in business and a degree in Automotive Technology but I have more experience. I’ve been working on cars since I could pick up a wrench.”

“Nicky, they have the parts. Did you want me to come with you, babe?” Jolene asked, from the doorway.

Now the redhead seemed annoyed. “I’ve told you not to call me Nicky, and not to call me babe. We’ve been through this multiple times. And now I’m fine to go get them myself. I’ll leave in a few minutes.” She watched as Jolene turned on her heels and walk back into the office.

“Ex-girlfriend?” Waverly asked, while her attention went back to the redhead.

“Actually yes. I just don’t have it in my heart to fire her. She needs the job.” Nicole shook her head a little bit. “Are you free to come to Banff with me? Promise it will be a fun trip and I’m not some crazy redneck or anything like that.”

Waverly thought about it for a moment. “Let me call my sister and let her know. She’ll probably is going to want to meet you before we go anywhere. Wynonna can be rather protective at times.”

“That sounds fair though and completely understandable. I don’t mind meeting her. So you do that and let me know when we can get going. I want to get there and back hopefully before the sunsets.”

“Okay, I’ll give her a call.” Waverly smiled at her for a moment, before she stepped outside and called Wynonna. Coming back in ten minutes later. “She’ll be here in five minutes. I have to warning you though, she is well she’s Wynonna. A bit crazy, overprotective, and well you’ll see.”

“Can’t wait. If you want you can stay in here or wait in the office. I’m going to get myself a bit more cleaned up before we head out.” Nicole smiled over at the brunette.

“I’ll just wait for her outside, knowing Nonna she is already on her way.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Waverly left the shop as Nicole went to go and get ready.


	3. Meeting Wynonna & Road Trip

“Alright, where is this owner that wants you to go with Banff with her?” Wynonna asked, looking over at her sister as they moved inside.

“That would be me.” Nicole said this, as she moved into the room. Holding her hand out to Wynonna. “I’m Nicole Haught.”

“Haught as in hot? Oh god, so many jokes and puns are coming into my head right now.” Wynonna took her hand and shook it firmly. “Wynonna Earp, the crazier half of us. Pleasure to meet you, Haughtstuff.”

“Please don’t.” But it seemed to be to late considering what Wynonna just called her. Shaking her hand, she pulled her own hand back. Moving over to the coat rack, she grabbed her Stetson.

“Are you serious about all of this?” Wynonna asked, as she watched Nicole put on the hat. “What are you going to ride your horse all the way to Banff?”

“Wynonna!” Waverly gave her a look, after she slapped her arm. “Sorry, Nicole.”

Nicole glanced over at Wynonna for a moment, holding back a chuckle when she saw her rub her arm. “It’s quite alright, darlin’. And no Wynonna, I have my truck. The horses are for on the farm. Now if you would excuse us, we have to get going if we are planning to make it back before dinner.”

“Alright, but if anything happens to her Tater Haught it will be you I’m coming after.” Wynonna warned the redhead.

“Nothin’ will happen to, Waverly as long as I’m around.”

Wynonna nodded her head, leaving with the other two. She watched as Nicole got the passenger side door for Waverly. Slightly impressed. Not a lot of people did that anymore. So maybe Nicole Haught was okay.

* * *

“I’m so sorry about Wynonna.” Waverly glanced over at Nicole after she got into the driver side.

“Like I said it’s okay. I can see that she really cares about you and just wants you to be safe.” Nicole started the truck, pulled out. Driving towards Banff. They slipped into a comfortable silence.

“What about you? Any sibling?” Waverly asked, breaking the silence.

“Nope, just me, my folks both passed away, so my Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis is the only family I have. Even though they really aren’t my aunt and uncle, they still might as well be.” Honestly, she didn’t mind talking about her family. “Any other siblings besides Wynonna?”

“Yeah, I have an older sister, but we don’t talk that much.”

It was clear by Waverly’s tone that she didn’t want to talk about it, and Nicole wasn’t about to pressure her to do so.

The pair fell back into that comfortable silence once again.  Soon they fell into small little chit chat, getting to know each other more even the basics like favorite color, favorite type of music and movies. Things like that. The chit chat turned into laughs. Soon they were pulling up to the shop in Banff.

* * *

Nicole got out and got the door for Waverly, who thanked her. Same with the door for the shop and moved over to the desk with her. Taking off her Stetson, she smiled at the woman behind it.

“Nicole, how are you?” The blonde asked, smiling over at her.

“Oh you, know me Stacey I’m good and how about your beautiful self? Jolene called earlier said y’all had those parts that I needed.” Nicole wasn’t flirting it was just how she was.

Waverly watched the two of them for a moment, feeling a little bit awkward. Maybe Nicole was flirting a little bit or something.

Stacey blushed a little bit, shaking her head slightly. “You Nicole Haught, are going to be the death of me.” She teased a little bit. “But I am good. Roy told me you were comin’ and I got your parts ready.”

“Thank you. Tell your husband he is a good man. How is little Roy doing?” Nicole asked as she pulled out her wallet.

“Little Roy is good. Growing up, wondering when you are going to teach him some more baseball.”  Stacey moved to grab the parts from the shelf. Placing the parts down on the counter. “You must think I’m terribly rude for not introducing myself. I’m Stacey and you are?” She held her hand out to Waverly.

Waverly smiled, taking her hand. “I’m Waverly. Pleasure meeting you.” She shook the other woman’s hand and then took her hand back.

“Tell little Roy that next weekend hopefully I’ll be free. But I will call in the middle of the week to let you guys know.” Nicole handed her credit card over and put her hat back on. Looking over at Waverly for a moment, she smiled while Stacey ran her card. Her attention went back to her friend, and she signed the piece of paper. “Thank you, guys, again.” She placed her card back into her wallet before she grabbed the boxes of parts. Getting the door for Waverly the best she could.

Placing the parts in the back of her truck, before she moved to get the door for Waverly.

* * *

After the brunette was in the truck, Nicole moved over to the driver side and got in. Starting the truck, she pulled out and started to drive back to Purgatory. “We should probably stop and get some lunch. And if you aren’t busy tonight, maybe if you would like I could take you to Shorty’s for some dinner?”

Waverly glanced over at Nicole for a moment before she nodded her head. “Lunch sounds good and so does dinner. But can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course.” Nicole focused on the road.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

The question caught Nicole off guard, she hadn’t been on a date in awhile actually. And a date with Waverly deserved to be planned out, she couldn’t deny that she felt a spark for the other woman and there was something about her. “What? No. I mean not unless you want it to be. Or it could be a friend hang out.” Great now she was rambling.

Hearing Nicole ramble, she couldn’t help but smile because she thought it was cute. Nicole Haught rambling was without a double adorable. “Guess we will see what the night brings. So for now we will call it a friend hang out but lets just say we will see where the night brings us.” The two of them fell back into a comfortable silence as Nicole drove back to Purgatory.

* * *

Couple hours later she was pulling up to the McCready ranch. Looking over at the sleeping girl next to her. “Waverly..” She placed her hand onto her shoulder gently. “It’s time to get lunch. Come on pretty girl, time to get up.”

Waverly groaned a little bit, opening her eyes some. “Where are we?” She asked, giving herself a moment to adjust before looking around some.

“We are at my place and the McCready ranch. My Aunt Gus makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches in town.” Nicole got out of the truck and moved around to open Waverly’s door. Offering her hand to the brunette.

Taking her hand, Waverly that smile rested on her lips. “Alright, if you say so. But I’ll be the judge of that.”

The pair moved inside, Nicole got all of the doors for her. “Aunt Gus?!” She asked taking off her hat to hang it up.

“Kitchen, darlin’!” Gus called out.

Moving into the kitchen with Waverly. “Can I get two grilled cheese sandwiches, please?”

“Of course. You better go and give Curtis and Champ a hand or else he won’t make it in for lunch.” She said this as she turned around and seen the pair. “And you are, darlin’?” She held her hand out to Waverly.

Waverly smiled looking over at the older woman. “I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp.” She took her hand and shook her hand gently.

“Pleasure meeting you, Waverly. I’m Gus, Nicole’s Aunt.” Gus glanced over at Nicole. “Now get your butt in gear, Nicole.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be back. No embarrassing stories.” Nicole moved towards the front door once again, putting her hat on. “You two behave.” She yelled out as she left the house.


	4. Lunch & It's a Date

“Hey Uncle Curtis.” Nicole smiled, looking over at the older gentleman. “Aunt Gus sent me to help. Where is Champ?”

Curtis gestured towards the pigs pen, which he was struggling with. The boy needed the work, and they were too nice to turn him down. But he wasn’t exactly Nicole’s biggest fan either. “How about I go help Champ and you finish this up?”

Nicole nodded her head, taking over for Curtis with the horses this way he could go help out Champ.

* * *

Once they were all finished, they went back to the house and Nicole instantly heard laughter coming from Waverly and she couldn’t help but smile. It was cute. “What are you two up to?”

Waverly did her best to control her laughter. “Nothing. Gus here, was just telling me some interesting stories.”

“You three go and get washed up, your food will be ready here in a minute.” Gus told them, before Curtis kissed her cheek. The three of them mumbled a ‘yes ma’am’ and went off to go and get washed up.

“Who is the hottie?” Champ questioned as he washed his hands in the sink, Curtis had already gone back.

Nicole rolled her eyes at his questions. “My friend, her car broke down and I’ve been working on it.”

“That’s all you are going to give me, Haught?”

“Yup, because she is way too good for a boy-man like you.” The redhead pointed out before leaving the bathroom. Heading into the kitchen to grab her food. “And just what stories was Gus here, tellin’ you?”

“She is telling me about the time you were seven or eight, and dancing around to ‘I’m Too Sexy by Right Said Fred’. And then she showed me some of the photos. She also said there was a video but she would have to find it.” Waverly grinned, while looking over at her.

“What?! No! Gus you didn’t!” Nicole could feel her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. She just wanted the earth to open up and shallow her whole in that moment. But she felt Waverly’s hand over her own, and friendly squeeze. Suddenly she felt at ease.

“I most certainly did, and we had a good laugh. Besides, Waverly here kept asking me questions. I told her if she wants to see you sing, she should come to karaoke night tomorrow.”

Champ made a huffing sound. “It’s not really impressive. Don’t think we had the pleasure yet, I’m Champ. Champ Hardy.” He held his hand out to Waverly.

Waverly moved her hand from Nicole’s and shook his hand. “Waverly Earp. Nice meeting you, Champ.” She put on her best fake smile before taking her hand back. “Although Nicole singing does sound very impressive.”

“She also plays the guitar.” Gus stated very proud of the redhead.

“Alright, alright we should get going. I have to get Waverly back before her sister comes for me.” Nicole said this as she stood up. Grabbing her Stetson, she went over to Gus and kissed the older woman’s cheek. “Thank you for lunch.”

* * *

She slipped the hat onto her head before heading out the door with Waverly. “Sorry about that. Gus likes to embarrass me at times.”

“She’s really proud of you though.” Waverly said this, as she got into the truck after Nicole opened the door for her.

“That she is. And sorry about Champ, he’s an ass.” Nicole closed the door after Waverly got in, and moved over to the driver side and got in.

“It’s fine. He isn’t my type to be honest, he doesn’t have what I’m interested in.”

That seemed to peek Nicole’s interest. “Oh really? And just what are you interested in, Waverly Earp?”

“What if I said you?” Waverly questioned, looking over at for a moment.

When she heard those words, she glanced over at her quickly before her attention went back to the road. “I would say you hardly know me, Waverly Earp but if you want tonight to be a date, it can be. And I’ll do it properly.”

Waverly thought about the offer for a moment. Clearly there was something about Nicole, that caused her to want to get to know the other woman more. “I would actually like that.”

Nicole nodded her head. “It’s a date, I’ll pick you up at seven thirty.” She pulled up to the Homestead and seen Wynonna’s truck. Getting out, she got the door for Waverly once again. That was when the front door opened, and she seen the older Earp and waved to her. “I’ll see you soon.” She tipped her hat towards the younger brunette before she got into her truck and took off.

“What? Haughtstuff didn’t want to stay?” Wynonna called out, when Waverly got closer.

“Nope, she has to work on my Jeep and besides I have to get ready for my date.”

“Date huh? Come on, let’s get you ready in some of my clothes cause I strongly doubt that you brought date clothes with you.” Wynonna smiled, as she wrapped her arm around Waverly moving inside with her.

* * *

Nicole got back to the garage and grabbed the parts from the back of her truck. Heading back inside, she started working on Waverly’s Jeep once again.

“Nicky..” Jolene called out, it was just them there now. Everyone else had gone home.

The redhead glanced over at her ex for a moment. “What’s up, Jo?” Her attention went back to Waverly’s Jeep.

“I was just letting you know that I’m going to take off. And that it’s getting close to six so you need to get yourself cleaned up and get some dinner.”

Nicole nodded her head a little bit, as she stopped working on Waverly’s car before she closed the hood. “Thank you JoJo.” It was nice that her ex still cared about her. “Want me to walk you to your car?”

“If it isn’t that much of an inconvenience, I would love that.”

They walked out of the shop together, in silence Nicole getting the door for her. “Be safe tonight. Okay?”

Jolene leaned over and kissed her cheek before she got into her car. “Thank you and I will. Also if you don’t feel like being alone tonight, just come over.”

Nicole wanted to tell her but decided against it for now. Just in case it didn’t go anywhere with Waverly, last thing she wanted to hear from her ex was a ‘I told you’. “I’ll think about it.” She closed the door, and watched Jolene drive off.

* * *

Heading back into the shop, she closed it up before she left for the night. Heading over to her truck, she drove back home. Checking in with Gus and Curtis, informing them that she would be out late tonight, and they told her to have fun. Moving out back, she went over to her barn house and unlocked it before she went inside to get ready.

After she was ready, she left heading back over to her truck. She got in and started to drive back towards town. Stopping to pick up some flowers before she headed to Wynonna’s place. Nicole was nervous, honestly, she couldn’t remember the last time she was this nervous. Pulling up, she knew she was early. Taking a hold of the flowers, she got out of the truck and went over to the door and knocked. Waiting for either of the Earp sisters to answer.


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wayhaught date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took forever and a day to update. But Happy 2019!!

“Haughtstuff!” Wynonna said this after she answered the door. “Aww, are these for me?” The brunette teased a little bit, looking over at her.

Nicole shook her head, looking over at the eldest Earp. “No, they are for Waverly.”

“Oh dang. Shatter my heart.” The older brunette continued to tease her lightly. “Come on in, Haughty. Waves should be down in a minute.”

“Thank you.” Nicole moved inside, glancing around a little bit. “Looks like the house could use some work. I’m able to do that if you want, I’m sure I can wrangle my friend into helping me.”

“I don’t want to take up all of your time but that would be nice actually.” Wynonna wasn’t usually one to accept help, but she would take it from them. “I don’t have much to pay you guys with though.”

Nicole shook her head. “Don’t worry about paying us. We don’t mind the help. X and I got this.”

Before Wynonna could say anything, Waverly cleared her throat as she came down the stairs, she was wearing a sundress dress. “Hi.” She said once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Nicole took in Waverly’s appearance, opened her mouth to say something but she felt like she couldn’t right then. Her jaw was slightly slacked, but she closed it. “You are vision.” She finally managed to get out. “And these are for you.”

Waverly could feel her cheeks starting to heat a bit. “Thank you.” She smiled, reaching out taking the flowers. “And thank you for these. Wynonna, can you put these in some water for me? This way we can get going.”

Wynonna nodded, taking the flowers from her. “Sure can. And you Haughtstuff, have her home before midnight. You understand me?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Nicole nodded, when Waverly went for her jacket the redhead helped her with it. Heading over to the front door, she opened it for Waverly and then went and opened the passenger side door. Once she helped her up, she closed the door and moved over to the driver side and got in.

* * *

Starting the car, she pulled out and drove to the restaurant. “Hopefully this place is okay. I wasn’t sure what your style of food choices were, and this is the only restaurant in town that does a little bit of everything.”

Pulling up, she parked her truck and got out. Getting out, se got the passenger side door for Waverly once again. Walking towards the door, Nicole felt Waverly take her hand and she gave it a gentle squeezed before letting go of her hand to get the door for her. Heading inside after her, she moved over to the hostess. “Two for Haught please.”

The hostess smiled over at them and led them over to the table. Nicole got Waverly’s chair for her before sitting down herself. “Order whatever you want.”

Waverly started to look through the menu. “Oh wow. They actually have a Vegan selection. Not a places do actually.”

“So, you’re Vegan?” Nicole questioned, looking up from her menu for a moment.

“I am. Hopefully that doesn’t like gross you out of anything.”

Nicole shook her head a little bit. “Nope, it doesn’t. Just hoping the fact that I actually eat meat doesn’t gross you out or anything like that. That is my concern.”

Waverly let out a small laugh. “It won’t bother me one bit. It’s totally your body, you can put whatever you want into it. Don’t worry I’m not one of those type of Vegan’s.”

The redhead couldn’t help but smile as she looked over at the brunette. “Okay, good. Should we get some wine tonight?”

“Yeah. Does red work for you?” Waverly asked, before her attention went back to the menu this way she could figure out what she wanted to order.

“Red is fine with me.”

They ordered their food and wine. Conversation filled between them along with laughter and jokes. Soon dinner was done, and they were walking out to Nicole’s car.

“Tonight, has been really fun, I’m glad that you asked me out and I said yes. Thank you for that, Nicole.”

“Oh, the night isn’t over yet, darlin’ unless you want it to be.” Nicole hoped that Waverly didn’t want their night to end. But she would respect the other woman’s decision if she did want it to end.

Waverly looked back at her for a moment and she couldn’t help but smile more. “I can’t wait to see what you have in store for us.” Once Nicole opened the door, she got inside. After Nicole got in, and started her truck, Waverly reached over and took her hand.

* * *

Pulling up to the garage, Nicole got out and got the door for her once again. Taking her hand, she lead her inside.

“Nic, what are we doing here?” Waverly questioned, as they moved inside.

“You’ll see.” The redhead stated, heading up the stairs and onto the roof holding her hand still. There were some twinkle lights hung up, and some candles lit along with a blanket that was on the ground for them to sit down, a speaker that was connected into her phone, and some wine. “I figure we can do some dancing, maybe sit down and look up at the stars. The view up here isn’t that bad at all.”

Waverly let go of Nicole’s hand, this way she could look around a bit. Honestly, she was speechless no one had ever done anything like this for her before. “Nicole, this is wow. I mean no one has ever done anything like this for me before.” Moving over to her, she leaned up and kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile feeling Waverly’s lips on her cheek. “Well you deserve this, and so much more. You’re welcome. What would you like to do first?”

“Can we dance?” Waverly questioned, watching Nicole nod her head. Next thing she heard was some soft music playing. Feeling Nicole’s hands on her waist, Waverly moved her arms around her neck and they started to sway to the music. “So, Nicole have you always lived in Purgatory?”

Nicole moved a little bit closer to her, as they danced. “Born and raised, this place isn’t all that bad.” She shrugged a little bit. “Trust me this place grows on you.” She took one of Waverly’s hands in her own and twirled her around.

Waverly couldn’t help but laugh a little bit when Nicole twirled her, placing her hand onto Nicole’s shoulder once she returned to her. The two of them continued to dance, making some more small talk. “Let’s sit down.” She stopped dancing now, sitting down with Nicole. That was when she leaned against the redhead.

The redhead wrapped her arms around Waverly, smiling. She couldn’t remember the last time she had done this with anyone. “What are the plans after college?”

“I was actually thinking about getting my teaching degree in history. Maybe I’ll settle somewhere and teach at a local high school or something.” Waverly felt one of Nicole’s hands going through her hair and felt very comfortable.

Nicole listened to her, moving her hand through her hair gently. “I can see you doing that and being an amazing teacher. Bet the students would really pay attention.”

Waverly couldn’t help but chuckle at Nicole’s comment. “And why is that? Because I’m hot?” She teased lightly.

“Actually that is exactly why.” Nicole told her, before placing a small kiss onto neck. This was something that she could get used to doing.

Shaking her head slightly, as she chuckled a little bit. “Such a sweet talker.” She teased lightly.

“I know right?” Nicole grinned. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Nicole just held the brunette. Glancing at her phone for a moment, she put it away. “I should get you home before your sister comes looking for me with a shotgun or something.”

Waverly groaned a little bit. “Alright, alright.” Standing up, Nicole got up as well. “Thank you for tonight. I know I said that earlier but seriously thank you. You’ve been nothing but a gentlewoman tonight.”

Glancing over at her for a moment, Nicole couldn’t help but smile. “You deserve it, Waverly. You deserve a lot of things in this life. And I would really like to be the one to show them to you.” She glanced around for a moment. “I’ll pick this stuff up tomorrow. Let’s get you home.” They left the roof and went down into the shop. Heading over to Nicole’s truck, she got the door for Waverly before she got in herself.

The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence, and Waverly’s hand was in Nicole’s as she drove. Pulling up to the Homestead, Nicole got the door for Waverly once again, heading up to the porch. “So, the shop isn’t open tomorrow, but I will have your car finished. You can stop by sometime in the afternoon to get it.”

Waverly nodded her head, as she looked over at the redhead. Holding her hand still, she gave it a gentle squeeze. “Thank you, Nicole for fixing my car and for taking me out tonight.”

“You’re welcome and it was really my pleasure.” Nicole licked her bottom lip before she leaned in and connected their lips. Kissing her softly, the moment that their lips met, she felt a spark between them.

Waverly kissed her back just as softly. One of her hands going to Nicole’s cheek, feeling the same spark as the redhead. Couple minutes later, she pulled away. Even though she didn’t want to, resting her forehead against Nicole’s for a moment. “I should get inside, before Wynonna comes out.”

Nicole’s forehead rested against hers as well. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She gave her another kiss, before pulling away. Watching her go inside, she couldn’t help but smile. Heading over to her truck, she got back into it and started it, pulling out of the driveway to head home. That smile remained on her lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Waverly kissed her back once again. She could still taste Nicole’s lips on her own even after she pulled away. The brunette leaned against the door after she was inside. Looking over at Wynonna. “I’m going to bed. I’m going to need a ride to town tomorrow to pick up the Jeep.”

“I can do that. I’m assuming the date went well?” Wynonna questioned, taking a drink of the whiskey.

“It did but that is all you are getting out of me. Goodnight, Wyn. Love you.” Waverly headed upstairs, she was staying in the guest room. That smile of hers remained on her lips as she got ready for bed.

“Night, baby girl. Love you too.” Wynonna called out, watching her head upstairs.


End file.
